the_fuhrerreichfandomcom-20200215-history
Canada
The Dominion of Canada is a high level self-governing dominion of the British Empire located in North America. Sometimes considered to be one of the more senior dominions in the British Empire, Canada might also be seen as one of the strong-arms of the Empire. Canada spans from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific, bordering the United States in the south along the 49th Parallel and through Alaska in the West. To the East, Canada borders the Dominion of Newfoundland along the Labrador Coast. History The year of 1914 started off with a positive note for the Dominion of Canada, massive deposits of Natural gas and Oil reserves were discovered in Turner Valley during early May. The Great War would break out shortly after, on July 27th of 1914. The War Measures Act would be enacted a week later, on August 4th. Initially, the Great War was met with large amounts of enthusiasm, celebrations were conducted from the streets of Halifax to Vancouver with Union Jacks being flown with great pride. Recruitment stations found themselves flooded with able-bodied young men, ready to serve in name of King and Empire. Even due to pressure from the French-Canadian populace, the Government relented to their demands of forming various French-speaking battalions in the Military on November 7th. Unfortunately, none of these men were aware of what their service would entail. Canadian forces would arrive in Europe to be met with gruelling trench warfare and terrible weather, a cruel and cold welcome to the world that many young Canadians found themselves now stuck in. The war would call on the lives of many young Canadians throughout its course, the lack of volunteers that Canada endured would force the Government to draft the Military Service Act of 1918. This move was vastly unpopular in Quebec, leading to riots, vandalism and protests. This outcry would result in the period being known as the Conscription Crisis of 1918. Generally, not accounting for the domestic dissent it caused, the Military Service Act achieved its purpose thanks to heavy regulation and moderation. Over 100,000 Draftees were sent overseas to reinforce the Canadian Expeditionary Force before the end of the War. However many of these conscripts had very poor morale in comparison to their volunteer counterparts. It was noted that Draftees performed much better when mixed in with Volunteer-heavy battalions. The Canadian Expeditionary Force found itself revitalized thanks to the reinforcement that the Military Service Act provided them. On November 20th of 1920, the Treaty of Versailles would be signed; ending the brutal and cruel war that Canada dedicated herself to. In light of the victory that the Entente achieved and the success of the Military Service Act, many of the Anti-Conscription riots in Quebec began to lose their legitimacy, and opposition to the war quickly faded away. The interwar saw a boom in the London Stock Market which resonated throughout the Empire. In particular, Australian and Canadian resources have been a prime target for exploitation by British Corporations, and the two Dominions have developed a small rivalry in attempting to win over the favour of these Corporations, in hopes of being able to stimulate more development of their respective nations. Being able to develop industrially unhindered, the Canadian economy has been steadily growing over the interwar. However, Canada was not entirely happy with how the interwar developed. The failure of the Statute of Westminster to pass has greatly embittered the Canadians along with many of the other Dominions. Canada has risen to become the de-facto leader of the campaign on convincing Britain to decentralize the Empire, citing that true freedom is being able to choose ones own destiny; something that the Canadians claim cannot be accomplished with the large amounts of influence that the United Kingdom uses to control their subjects. Canada does not advocate an abolition of the British Empire, but instead they seek a reformation of it. Canadian Diplomats still preach the failure of the United Kingdom to reform the Empire into a Commonwealth of Nations, something that they still hope to see in their lifetime. Politics Military Category:Countries Category:North American countries Category:Imperial Protection Alliance